Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Dueimapxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Dueimapxe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as code number F-16-18, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as code number F-16-15, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Dueimapxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Dueimapxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Dueimapxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and rounded plant habit.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Orange-colored flowers held above the foliage on upright peduncles.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection F-16-18, plants of the new Zonal Geranium have lighter green-colored foliage and lighter orange-colored flowers. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection F-16-15, plants of the new Zonal Geranium are more compact and flower earlier.
The new Zonal Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,394. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had darker green foliage than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Zonal Geranium had more petaloids than flowers of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Zonal Geranium was lighter than flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisgloxe2x80x99.